l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Shandra (CrimsonFlameWielder)
---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} |-| Mini-Stats (level 3)= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BShandra/B - Wood Elf Avenger 3 Passive Perception 25, Passive Insight 16 AC 19, Fort 13, Reflex 17, Will 18 HP 36/36, Bloodied 18, Surge Value 9, Surges 7/7 Speed 7, Initiative +5 (Perception: +15) Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color [] MBA - +5 vs AC, 2d4+3 damage RBA - +7 vs AC, Range: 15/30, 1d8+4 damage At-Will Powers: color=GreenBond of Pursuit/color color=GreenOverwhelming Strike/color Encounter Powers: [] color=redIaijutsu/color [] color=redOath of Enmity/color [] color=redAngelic Alacrity/color [] color=redSequestering Strike/color [] color=redDivine Guidance / Abjure Undead/color [] color=redLoyal Sanction/color Daily Powers: []color=GrayWings of Light/color Items of Note: * When Shandra attacks a target of her Oath of Enmity with a weapon attack, she treats all rolls of 1 or 2 on the damage dice as though the result were a 3 on the die - Avenging Resolution Feat * If Shandra's Oath of Enmity target moves away from her willingly, she gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of her next turn. /sblock |-| Mini-Stats (level 2)= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BShandra/B - Wood Elf Avenger 2 Passive Perception 25, Passive Insight 16 AC 19, Fort 12, Reflex 16, Will 17 HP 30/30, Bloodied 15, Surge Value 7, Surges 7/7 Speed 7, Initiative +5 (Perception: +15) Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color [] MBA - +5 vs AC, 2d4+3 damage At-Will Powers: color=GreenBond of Pursuit/color color=GreenOverwhelming Strike/color Encounter Powers: [] color=redIaijutsu/color [] color=redOath of Enmity/color [] color=redAngelic Alacrity/color [] color=redDivine Guidance / Abjure Undead/color [] color=redLoyal Sanction/color Daily Powers: Daily Powers: []color=GrayWings of Light/color Items of Note: * When Shandra attacks a target of her Oath of Enmity with a weapon attack, she treats all rolls of 1 or 2 on the damage dice as though the result were a 3 on the die - Avenging Resolution Feat * If Shandra's Oath of Enmity target moves away from her willingly, she gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of her next turn. /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs Alignment: Good Physical Appearance Shandra has the well-toned body that only comes with a lifetime of physical activity. Like other elf kind, she is lithe. When she moves, it is with the grace of a deer, and the determination of a hungry wolf. Although not malformed in any way, Shandra would not be one that was considered "pretty". Not that she would really care about another's opinions of her looks. Her face is covered in the red markings, a byproduct of her "birth". Her hair is a medium brownish blond that highlights in golden wheat hues in the sun, however, it is rather unkempt, and cut to shoulder length. Her eyes are dark, forest green orbs that seem to look through things, rather than simply at them. She wears simple but sturdy clothes that all have earthy colors which blend with each other like forest foliage does with the dark ground around it. The only singularly remarkable item worn by Shandra is the large, but delicately curved falchion sheathed on her back. Sticking up from its dark leather sheath, the simple cross guard and leather wrapped handle of the falchion curved slightly concave to the sheath and blade's convex shape, giving the whole the look of a stretched out letter S. Unsheathed, the blade shines on its deadly, wide, edge. Etched black into the side of the blade is the symbol of a crescent moon. Personality: Having been created for a solitary task, Shandra has a tendency to think out load. She has little social graces, having spent so much time in the forested areas of Arcadia's feywilds, so it sometimes comes as a shock to her when a comment of hers is not well received. She is perceptive beyond what is normal for one so young, and she doesn't hesitate to speak about what it is that she sees, even if saying something about what she sees would go against social norms. Lying is not something that comes naturally to her, having had a life that was task-oriented and disciplined, but she can read body language and pick out slight wavers in vocal tones that give it away when others are not telling the truth, or hiding something from her. Shandra is a predator. When on the "scent" of someone or something she is sent to kill (in the name of Dayna or not), she is focused. Like a viper, she slinks up to her prey, then, when the time is right, she strikes with speed and precision, blade flashing in a deadly arc from her sheath, seeming to appear in her hands from nowhere, edge dripping in the blood of her enemy. She controls her battles, taking out her enemies one at a time, with a deadly series of quick movements that keeps her foes on their toes, and moving about the field of battle wherever she wants them to be. Like the predator she was meant to be, she pulls her enemies away from their "pack", shredding them to pieces before moving on to her next victim. Defilers of nature, un-natural beings, and anyone else designated specifically by the servants of Dayna are first on her hit list. 'Background' It is no secret that Daunton's greatest hero, Arga the Black, ended the Years of Steel, and protected Daunton by using the Great Ritual of Sealing to cut off the Arcadian feywilds from Daunton's inner forest areas, keeping the Savage Lands creatures from constantly bombarding the city with hordes of goblins, evil fey, and other creatures bent on the city's destruction. What is not well known, however, is the pact that Arga made with the Handmaiden's of Dayna (female angels who served the Goddess Dayna) to protect the seal. The seal was accessible on both sides, and left unchecked, the Savage Lands creatures would easily destroy the markers on the Arcadian side, disrupting the protection they provided, to come back through to Daunton. The pact these Handmaidens agreed to meant that someone would need to stand guard, watch the seal, and defeat any who was foolish enough to come looking for trouble. To uphold their end of the bargain, the Handmaidens established an elf village near the seal, which they called Vesta Tal (which translates roughly into "Oath City"). The handmaidens charged the residents of Vesta Tal with the protection of the barrier. In return for doing so, one child of each generation would be blessed by them, and become a champion of their people. The first champion was a boy named Heian Darkleaf. He lead his people for only five years before Vesta Tal was attacked by a horde of goblins and bugbears. The city prevailed, but Heian was lost in the battle. A few years passed and another generation was born. Another champion was given to Vista Tal, and within ten years, another battle arose. Although she was only 13 years old at the time, Orellia fought bravely and defeated many evil fey creatures that sought the destruction of the barrier. She, too, was lost to Vesta Tal that day. This battle was not over, however, as the evil creatures had only retreated back into their holes, waiting for a good time to strike again. Praying to the Handmaidens, the residents of Vista Tal begged for a new champion, and that he or she would be old enough, wise enough, and strong enough to defeat the evil fey creatures. Four Handmaidens answered their prayers with a ritual. Placing a part of their very essences into the body of an elven woman, she became pregnant. Two months later, a baby girl was born. Her mother named her Shandra. As she had done in the womb, Shandra grew quickly as a child. Within the span of five short years, she had already matured, physically, into an adult. Like all elves, Shandra tranced. Unlike other elves, Shandra's dreams were not just dreams. They were actually sessions where she communicated and interacted directly with the Handmaidens in charge of her training to become a servant of Dayna. Though she was to be a champion of Vesta Tal, for sure, her unusual blessings from the Handmaidens meant that she was also meant for much more. Every night, while Shandra tranced, one of Dayna's Handmaidens would train her. Sometimes they would teach her about Dayna, showing her the ways of her Goddess. Sometimes they would teach her how to move through the shadows and not be seen. Many nights were filled with seemingly menial tasks, like counting the number of red insects in a section of the forest. She excelled in these kinds of tasks, as she was even more perceptive than your normal elf, and was able to pick out small details rather quickly, even going so far as to be able to track multiple objects as they moved. All of her training sessions included learning how to channel the power of Dayna. Very quickly she mastered the use of the falchion. Because of her exceptional capacity for using her senses, she was able to easily predict the moment that battle was at hand, and because she was infused with divine energies, she could react more quickly than most other mortals would think possible. This quick reaction time allowed her the advantage of wide-open defenses, letting her target vulnerable spots on her enemy. Not everything was perfect and grand, however. It was apparent very quickly that her social skills were severely lacking, due in part by the fact that the rest of her village avoided her. They had not expected to have someone in their village give birth after being pregnant for only 2 months, and then to see someone go from baby to adult in only five years, especially to those who's long life spans meant that it was normal for life to move slowly, and they began to shun her. So instead of dealing with the looks and whispers of her fellow townspeople, she spent her time training for the time that she would be needed. That time came quickly after she began her training. Thankfully for Shandra, her nightly trancing sessions administered by the Handmaidens wasn't restricted to the normal four-hour time-frame that normal trances were set for. The Handmaiden's given incredible power by their Goddess, could set these sessions in another dimension, who's time ran much slower than the mortal and Arcadian realms. This turned four hour trances into day long training sessions, and because Shandra was able to pick up on things so quickly, she advanced just as quickly now as she had grown as a child. Within a week she had combat basics down. Within just one month, she had mastered her weapon, and could tap into her connection with Dayna and could channel divine energies in a few different ways. The evil fey creatures, bound and determined to see an end to the barrier created by Arga the Black, set upon Vesta Tal in a furious swarm of hate, fang, and claw. Like the champion she was born to be, Shandra championed her people mightily, defeating many of those who sought to test her. Vesta Tal prevailed, and the horde of creatures broke upon the village defenses like water running over a knife. They fled into the darkness of the feywild, and have yet to be seen again. However, unknown to the villagers of Vesta Tal, one of the seals markers was slightly damaged, leaving tiny gaps in the barrier between Daunton's inner forests, and the feywilds of Arcadia. Twenty four years has passed from the time she was born, and her village has seen nearly two decades of peace and quiet. That is, until today... Without warning, a Handmaiden appeared before Shandra, touched her upon her brow, and with a flash, they were both gone. Suddenly, Shandra appeared within a stone chamber behind a waterfall; a tunnel passage lead in another direction and was decorated with the image of many trees. A voice in her mind spoke to her. She recognized the voice as one of the handmaidens who had trained her during her trances. The handmaiden spoke of a test for Shandra, saying that Oran and Tiandra, two of the Arch Fey ruling parts of Arcadia, had contacted Dayna through prayer asking for help, and that is was now Shandra's task to find and defeat one called Soryth. Shandra walked through the decorated passage into a small forested glade. It reminded her of home, yet was somehow different. It certainly felt like Arcadia...but perhaps it was a part she had never seen. She never really did get to travel outside of Vesta Tal, being that she had been there to protect that village specifically. Within the small forested glade were a group of small creatures, laughing and rhyming at eachother in sing-songey voices. Shandra stepped out into the glade, ready to start her trial, and prove her worth to Dayna and her handmaidens. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 100 lb *'Heavy Load:' 200 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 500 lb Level 2 Wishlist * Amulet of Protection +1 (listed as part of level 3 equipment above; just need regain access to this item by the time play at level 3 is allowed). Level 3 Wishlist * Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6) - 1800 gp * Cloak of Distortion +1 (lvl 4) - 840 gp * Nature's Fervor (lvl 3) - 680 gp |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found *No Items Found Yet **TOTAL: 0 gp Gold Earned *Starting Gold: 1750 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 3) **TOTAL: 1750 gp earned Items Purchased *Starting Equipment: -1746 gp **TOTAL: 1746 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 4 gp TOTAL Character Wealth: 1750 gp Expected Wealth Levels: Lvl... Wealth Level (in gp) 1..... 756 2..... 1,824 3..... 3,348 4..... 5,448 5..... 8,244 6..... 12,000 XP * 2250 Earned from retirement of Gray at lvl 3. Total XP: 2250 / 3750 Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (7+Con mod) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Wood Elf *'Size': Medium *'Speed': 7 squares *'Vision': Low-light Vision *'Languages': Allarian, Elven *'Skill bonuses': +2 Nature, +2 Perception *'Elven Weapon Proficiency': You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. *'Wood Elf Reactive Stealth' (replaced Group Awareness): If you have any cover or concealment when you roll initiative, you can make a Stealth check to hide at the same time. This benefit replaces Group Awareness. *'Sense Threat' (replaced Elven Accuracy): When you roll initiative, you can make a Perception check and use its result for your initiative check. When you do so, allies within 10 squares of you who have a lower initiative than yours gain a +2 racial bonus to their initiative. This benefit replaces elven accuracy. *'Fey Origin': Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *'Wild Step': You ignore difficult terrain when you shift. Class Features Avenger *'Role': Striker *'Power Source': Divine. You practice mysteries forgotten or forbidden by most religious orders, yet the power you wield is a gift from your god. *'Key Abilities': Wisdom, Dexterity *'Armor Proficiencies': Cloth *'Weapon Proficiencies': simple melee, military melee, simple ranged *'Bonus to Defense': +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 14 + Constitution Score. *'Hit Points per Level Gained': 6 *'Healing Surges per Day': 7 + Constitution Modifier. *'Trained Skills': Religion. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Religion (Int), Stealth (Dex), Streetwise (Cha) *'Class Features': **'Armor of Faith': Gain a +3 bonus to AC while wearing cloth or no armor and not using a shield. **'Avenger's Censure': Gain an avenger's censure power (Shandra learned Bond of Pursuit) and gain a benefit based on your specific censure. ***'Censure of Pursuit': If your oath of enmity target moves away from you willingly, you gain a bonus to damage rolls against the target equal to 2 + your Dex mod until the end of your next turn. The bonus increases to 4 + Dex mod at 11th level, and 6 + your Dex mod at 21st level. **'Channel Divinity': Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke, you can wield special powers. You can also learn other uses for this feature; for instance, the divinity feats grant characters with access to the Channel Divinity class feature the ability to use additional special powers. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity you know, you can use only one such ability per encounter. The special ability or power you invoke works just like your other powers. ***'Channel Divinity Powers': Abjure Undead, Divine Guidance **'Oath of Enmity': Your god gives you the power to strike down your chosen prey. You gain the oath of enmity power. Character Background and Theme Background: Sentry: Shandra spent most of her years as a sentry, living in Arcadia, on the border lines between it, and the Shifting Isles. There are many dangerous creatures living with the wilds of Arcadia, and it was said that the sealed barrier between Arcadia and the "ever changing lands beyond the veil" might weaken or break. Shandra was charged with protecting and keeping a vigilant watch over a section of the barrier, where she honed her keen senses. Theme: Servant of Dayna (Samurai): Trained since she was only five in the art of battle, and raised as the eyes and hands of Dayna's Handmaidens (those angels who serve the Goddess Dayna), Shandra was taught everything she would need to become a servant of Dayna, and an extension of her wrath. * Starting Feature: you gain the iaijutsu power (renamed as Divine Reaction) * Level 5: +2 power bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks * Level 10: Choose a weapon group. When you make a weapon attack with a weapon from that group and score a critical hit, it deals an extra 1d6 damage. Increases to 2d6 at 21. Feats *Level 1: Valenar Weapon Training - You gain proficiency and a +2 bonus to damage rolls with scimitars, double-scimitars, and falchions. Increase to +3 at 11th and +4 at 21st. *Level 2: Avenging Resolution: Vs target of oath w/ weapon attack, treat all damage rolls of 1 or 2 as 3's. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Primordial Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Bond of Pursuit **Overwhelming Strike *Encounter **Angelic Alacrity **Sequestering Strike **Oath of Enmity **Abjure Undead **Divine Guidance **Iaijutsu **Loyal Sanction *Daily **Wings of Light |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 3 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: